


Becoming a Hufflepuff

by NeonDomino



Series: Next-Gen Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: The only worry Teddy has over becoming a Hufflepuff is Sirius' reaction to the news.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Next-Gen Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134788
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Becoming a Hufflepuff

* * *

Teddy's hand poises above the parchment as he attempts to write a letter.

He knows his dads are waiting for this, but he's scared. He doesn't want to disappoint Pops. Dad always says it doesn't matter which house you're in, but Teddy isn't sure that Pops agrees because Pops' views on houses is a little narrow-minded. Teddy knows that Sirius expects him to be in Gryffindor.

The letter to his mum will be easy, but she'll tell his dads, so he waits to write it.

He settles into his bed in the Hufflepuff dorm, but can't sleep.

* * *

The letter from his dad arrives two days later, asking if everything is going well. Pops has scrawled on the bottom, and his mum has scribbled a note on the back.

He feels bad because it's clear his mum has visited his dads to mention his lack of letter. They're all worried. He doesn't want to upset his parents, he just doesn't want to disappoint Sirius.

_Mum, Dad & Pops, _

_I_ _'m sorry I didn't write. I didn't know how to tell you that I've been sorted into Hufflepuff._

_I_ _know Mum will be happy, but please don't be too disappointed in me Pops_

_Love Teddy_

He sends the letter and spends the rest of the day feeling panicked at what Sirius will think of it.

It's the next morning when he sees it. The howler hits the table and he feels like he can't breathe.

"Better open it. I heard they explode," a girl says from the next seat, sounding worried. So Teddy reluctantly reaches for it, opening it. It zips up into the air.

 _"Wotcha kid, I know you'll do my house proud,"_ the howler shouts, in Tonks' voice.

 _"I told you it doesn't matter what house you're in,"_ Remus' calm tone says. Teddy waits for the one voice he's been dreading. The one that'll be filled with disappointment.

 _"Fuck yeah. Hufflepuff got the best of the best in their house,"_ Sirius shouts, clearly delighted. _"I always said those badgers were the best!"_ Not a trace of disappointment in his voice, and Teddy smiles.

* * *


End file.
